Life Through New Eyes
by Steelo
Summary: ON HIATUS Not everything is as it seems, not everyone is prepared to to accept the changes. Will two people be able to find it within themselves to overcome those obsticles? Will the fairy tale prevale? Dramione!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone it's me again and I know what your thinking 'oh no she's going to forget DT but I'm not so don't worry! I was just sitting at home with nothing to do and this idea popped into my head so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: (My muse Bun-Bun is going to say it for me)**

**Bun-Bun: Everyone I want to make an announcement! Steelo doesn't own anything that belongs to someone else. Therefore she does not own Harry Potter any of the characters in it or any fairy tales in which there is reference to in this story, this disclaimer also counts for the entire story,thank you (Bun-Bun leaves the room)!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The day started out like any other day at Hogwarts. Students rushing around gathering school supplies, teachers getting ready for classes and ghosts floating through corridors leisurely. Yes, things were just as normal as could be. Which is why Hermione Granger was busy rereading in her mind her entire potions book. It just so happened that tday was the day that their Potions teacher Professor Snape had assigned a test that was worth half the grade of the 6th years. So natrally Hermione was fretting about everything they had learned.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had just reached outside the potions classroom when they heard the most annoying voice, in their opionions at least.

"I always knew Granger was a little strange, but now by talking to herself she's proved that she's completely insane!" sneared their enemy Draco Malfoy.

"Oh shove off Malfoy ," said Harry while holding back an angry Ron. Malfoy was about to respond when the door to Potions class opened and Professor Snape beckoned them inside.

"As you all know today we have a test which is worth half of your grade. So I should hope that all studied enough to be able to pass. Snape finished with a glare to Neville, who in turn whimpered.

"Now you have two hours if you finish early you may leave. Begin!"

An hour and a half later, after double checking her answers Hermione stood up. She walked to the front of the class earning stares from her classmates, placed her test on Snape's desk and left.

_Draco's POV_

I watched as Granger left the room then walked up to Snape's desk.

"I'm finished."

"I can see that," Snape gave me a look that could crack glass. "Draco, later I would like to talk to you about your father," he said in an urgent whisper. I immediately tensed that was one of the top three subjects I hated talking about. They were my life at home, Lucius and anything that wasn't insulting when talking about Potter. I nodded to Snape then left. I decided to go to the library thinking no one would be there since classes were still on. Though many people thought I didn't, I actually loved to read. Just as I walked in I noticed a head of brown curly hair.

Granger had changed quite a bit since 1st year. She was no longer the bushy, bucked toothed know-it-all brunette, granted she still answered questions in class but she didn't do it in the I'm better than you and I know it voice. Her hair was now soft curles and she had put in blond streaks. Her buck teeth were gone courtesy of yours truly and my wonderful spell in 4th year.

"Hello Granger," I drawled "I never thought I'd see you here!" I said with sarcastically. She turned to me.

"You know I should be saying the same thing about you considering we're still not sure if you can read!" she said with a thoughtfull look on her face then she went back to her book. I looked at the cover it said Cinderella.

"Granger what are you reading?" I said as I came and sat down at her desk just to annoy her. She looked at me then looked upwards and muttered something along the lines of - lord give me strength.

"Cinderella, it's a muggle fairy tale and it's one of my favorites," she said. "The one I'm reading is a version that's been changed." We sat there in a long pause and finally she went back to her book.

"Your friends are pathetic you know." I said this just to start something I mean I love seeing her reactions. She looked up at me and picked her wand off the table. Before I could react she had said a spell and I was now covered in blue and hot **pink** polka dots. I quickly grabbed my wand and made her book start smaking her. We continued like this for about ten minutes when suddenly there was a wind around us, papers were flying everywhere the room began to spin I was lifted into the air and then the books shelves disapeared. Suddenly the wind stopped, everything stopped and I landed hard on my butt. My first thought was where the Hell am I then I looked over and saw Granger and I did what any Slytherin would do... I screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter I hope everyone likes it! The plot gets very interesting and this story is not a drama it's just a fun story and really there is no like hidden plot it's just for the fun of reading type thing. Anyway I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think if I should keep going or stop that kind of thing (I'm probably going to keep going but I need some reviewer in put reviews clense the soul lol) well please review and I'll c ya later bye!**

_**Steelo **_


	2. Arriving

**A/N: Hello everyone I just wanted to let everyone know that my story will not be influenced by HBP! I have decided that due to the new information of the book it will not have any effect it will be like the book hasn't come out yet! Also I think most of you have guessed but my story is basically AU, anyway with that out of the way I'm glad to say that I'm so happy people liked my story! So I just wanted to say THANKYOU to all my reviewers well hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

** Chapter 2- Arriving**

_Hermione POV_

I whipped around when I heard a scream. I looked only to find a dumb Slytherin screaming bloody murder. For a few moments I stared trying to take in what I was seeing. After ten minutes I had finally had enough so I did what any reasonable Gryffindor would do... I slapped him and it worked he shut up, thank heavens. For a long while after that we only stared at each other finally Malfoy asked the question I had been pondering.

"Where the Hell are we?"he asked looking at me expectantly. I sighed did this guy truly think I knew everything?

"I don't know Malfoy!"

Suddenly his facial expression changed dramatically it looked as he had just been flashed by his grandmother. The look on his face was a mix of horror and disgust.

"What the Hell do you mean you don't know, your know-it-all Granger! If you don't know where we are we're doomed." I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult then he opened his mouth again heavens help me." I'm going to die and all the girls back at Hogwarts will be left without me!" He said all in one breath looking as if he was on the verge of a major mental breakdown. I was about to make a sarcastic comment but thought better of it, thinking I could use this as blackmail later.

I was just about to respond when five men in cream coloured breeches and red vests pulled up on horses. They had weird looking hats and swords at their wastes.

"Your Highness we've been looking all over for you we've been so worried!" One of the horsemen stated quickly before they all dismounted and bowed. Malfoy turned and walked over expectantly, but just as he was about to speak the horseman walked past him and up to me. I had to bite my lip to try not to laugh at the look of shock on Malfoy's face it seemed as if he was going to spaz out finally he spoke.

"Y-y-you think she's royalty, her Mudblood Granger?" Malfoy spat in disbelief. He was about to add more when the horsemen all drew their swords and placed them threatingly close to Malfoy's heart, like he has one, and his throat, hmm maybe he'll shut up after this experience,

"You dare insult the Princess, you ignorant fool,"with that he turned to me."Your highness should we kill him?" I was about to answer when Malfoy spoke.

"No! I mean no, I didn't mean anything by it, right Gr-Hermione?" He sounded almost fearful he couldn't possibly think I would have him killed. I went into a momentary shock as what he said hit me, not only had he been polite to me but he had called me by my first name. Even though I knew he only did this to save his life it still shocked me. The horseman ignored him and looked at me expectantly.

"No there will be no need to kill him, and also I'm sorry but who are you?" The horseman were surprised but finally one, that seemed to be the leader answered.

"We are the Royal Guards, protectors of His Majesty the King and the Royal Family. We were asigned to protect you since your birth and we were just going for a ride when you disapeared." I was going to answer when three people came and interupted

"Ash get your lazy ass over here at once!" I looked over and saw three men all around the same height. One had dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and a muscular body, obviously he had been doing something to keep himself busy. The next had dirty blonde hair, also blue-green eyes, he wasn't as muscular as what seemed to be his brother but he did look really good. Lastly the other man was older you could tell by the grey flecks that went through his dark brown and again blue-green eyes.

He walked over to Malfoy and drew his hand back as if to hit him, Malfoy looked like he was reaching for his wand and I screamed. It was then that the man turned around and noticed me. All of a sudden his expression changed and he bowed so low he he was almost parallel to the ground.

"Your Highness what a pleasure, I do hope my step son caused you no trouble?" He didn't wait for an answer. "For if he did I will be sure to punish him as soon as we return to our home." He turned and glared at Malfoy. I was trying very hard to contain my laughter because this seen was almost to hilarious to be real. Who would have thought I would be in a position of power and Malfoy would have to suck up to me!

"No, he was no trouble and since I don't want to keep you I'll just quickly speak with Ash was it?" I walked over and grabbed Malfoy's arm and dragged him off.

"Malfoy I'm not sure exactly where we are but I have an idea. Right now I think we should try and just go along with what those people are saying. And for the sake of our survival I propose a truce since I don't know how long we'll be here we may as well be on the same side!" I stated with hopfulness in my voice heavens knows I didn't need his help but felt we should at least try to get along!

"Whatever Granger we can have a truce but I still can't believe they mistook _you_ for royalty and not me!" I hit him upside the head. We walked back over to the group.

"What are we doing now?" I asked.

"You, your Highness must return with us to the palace," said a guard.

"And you, Ash must come home there is work to be done!" The older man stated. I inwardly giggled the look on Malfoy face was priceless at the mention of work. With that everyone bade their farwells. As Malfoy and his "gardians" led him away the boy with dirty blonde hair said. "We've got so much work for you to do Cinderdork." And as he said this I immediately knew where we were.

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone I decided to leave you with a cliff-hanger aren't I evil? (she ducks behind her desk as angry reviewers throw things at her) Anyway I hope you liked it and I hope you review since I know this chapter was long in coming I would like to say I'm sorry for the wait! Also I won't be updating till after the 8th of August since I'm going away to camp with my friend. **

**Now on to reviewer responses:**

**coolkidd**: Thank you so much for your support it really brightens my spirits!

**Steelo Stalker**: You are such a bum anyway thanks for the review and I'll c you on Sunday!

**Puddles**: You're awesome thankyou so much!

**blueskyshymoon08**: I know what you mean he would look hot in almost anything anyway thankyou so much for the review it means a lot to me!

**greenfly**: Sorry there is no PRINCE charming but I hope you like the twist anyway thanks for the review!

**Nix 707**: Your not plunging (I already told you this) anyway thanks for your support you're awesome well c ya Sunday!

**As always, Sincerely yours,**

_**Steelo**_


	3. Life Is Hard

**A/N: Hello my faithful reviewers and readers! I'm back from my camp it was a lot of fun. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers because you guys are awesome. Just one more thing if you're reading this story could you please review. Because I really want as many opinions as possible, I want to know if you like my story and the only way for me to know is if you review and give your opinion so please REVIEW! Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Life is hard 

Draco Pov

As soon as those guard people had arrived I was sure they were here to take me home, or at least back to Hogwarts not that being at Hogwarts is much better than being here but oh well. I mean being a Malfoy and all I expect the best of everything, but when they completely ignored me and spoke to Granger I was shocked. Surly I was more important than a Mudblood much less Mudblood Granger? Then they called her royalty and I drew the line. I spoke up much good it did me. First I'm trying to tell them they've made a bloody mistake next thing I know I have almost five bloody swords at my throat. As painful as it is to admit if it wasn't for Granger I'd be dead but I'm not going to admit that out loud.

I was about to speak up again when someone yells something. I turn around and saw three guys walking up towards me. One was old maybe around forty the other two looked around my age. I the older one came at me yelling saying I have a lazy ass, personally I was angry and quite annoyed that someone would dare speak to me that way. Then he raised his hand to hit me, I didn't even blink being hit as often as I do does that to you. I was about to grab my wand and make the old man wish he was never born when I heard a shriek.

I looked around and saw it had been Granger, again she had spared me from something that could have been very painful. The fool that had been going to hit me looked around too. As soon as he saw Granger his expression changed from murderous to suck ass it changed so fast it was sickening. He went up to Granger, but not to close considering her bodyguards still had the swords out, and he bowed. The action surprised me to no end but then again the idea of Granger being royal was still sinking in.

After the old man finished his prolonged bow he began to suck up to Granger and from what I heard of the conversation he had called me his step son and was going to punish me when he took me to his home. The urge to blast his face off was getting almost unbearable but I contained it as all Malfoys do well we don't show emotion since we think they it is a weakness.

When the two had finished conversing, if you could call it that Granger called me over and we went and spoke off to the side so no one could over hear us. She said that I should try and go along with things, yeah easy for her to say. Then she hit me in the head I couldn't understand why I mean all I did was explain my confusion over how they could have possibly mistaken her for royalty and I get hit! Anyway we walked back over to the group and we said our goodbyes not that I had anything to say but what the hell. Then as we left the idiot my age with blonde hair said something, I ignored most of it until he called me Cinderdork that was when I snapped, I waited until we were out of site from Granger then I jumped him. I started beating every inch of his body I could, I was really frustrated from the entire ordeal so when I started punching him I just let my frustrations vent on him and man did it feel good. Then of course I had to be interrupted by someone yanking me off the blondie and throwing me to the ground then I started feeling blows to my stomach then it stopped. I was grabbed by my collar and thrown, yet again but this time to my feet.

Let's just say that the old guy has a really short temper because not only did he smack me in the head after the fact he started yelling and saying I was ungrateful. What really pissed me off was the fact that the freak of nature stole my cloak, MY cloak but I couldn't do anything because it had my wand in it I could only hope that they didn't search the pockets. It seemed my luck had just withered out because they did search the pockets and find my wand they took it out and threw it to the ground. I quickly grabbed it while they all were still busy looking threw my pockets and stuffed in my pant pocket. In the end they found one galleon it was then that the old man rounded on me.

"Ash," I assumed it was my name since the other two weren't answering. In a way I was wondering if they were capable of an intelligent conversation. From what I gathered from them they have the IQ of Crabbe and Goyle, which I warn you isn't very high but then again maybe I'm wrong and maybe it's because I hate their guts that I give them such a low status. "What the hell were you thinking? Running away, how dare you, you ungrateful spawn of Satan! I clothe you and I feed you and give you a roof over your head and yet you don't think it's enough plus I see that you've been stealing from the treasury!" I looked at him in surprise how dare he think I would need to steal money!

"I didn't steal that coin." I stated calmly knowing it would anger them more knowing I wasn't angry.

"Oh yes you did don't lie to me you evil little butt!" Then he smacked me AGAIN! Now I wasn't just angry I was seething but there was nothing I could do. "Seeing as you enjoy causing trouble I think it would do well for you to do some work around the house. The windows need washing, all of them, hardwood floors need waxing, and the kitchen one needs sweeping and washing. Then I want the laundry done plus you have to make dinner for us, you of course won't be getting dinner considering your little display of appreciation today." I looked at him with a blank look on the inside I was beyond anger I was livid I wanted to rip his head off and then kick it like a soccer ball. We had then made it back to their "home" and I can say it wasn't even half the size of Malfoy Manor.

So now here I am washing floors, I've already done the windows, and waxed the hardwood floors and cooked dinner, and yes I can cook it's one of my many hidden talents. Anyway just as I was about to go and hang the clothes I've washed to dry the boy with brown hair whose name is Jason came up to me.

"So how did _you_ meet Princess Cassandra? I mean a girl with such beauty wouldn't normally speak to filth such as you so what did you do gobble at her feet or something to get her attention?" I looked up at him since I was still on the floor just finishing scrubbing.

"No you bubble headed idiot she actually came willingly and spoke to me I bet you couldn't her attention even if you walked in front of her naked." I responded bitterly considering we were talking about Granger. I could see that he didn't have a come back so I just left and went outside to hang the clothes, normally I wouldn't ever do such things that would lower me to the level of a muggle but in this case it was my only way of getting food tonight. I walked outside and all of a sudden a guy wearing breeches and a red vest rides up the path to the house. I could tell he was lower than the guards I saw this morning by the way his uniform looked. He jumped off his horse and walked up to me.

"I have a message from her Royal Highness Princess Cassandra for a Draco Malfoy he is supposed to live a the DeCarry (pron. dee-car-ie) residence."

"That would be me," as I said this he handed over the letter to me then went back to his horse and rode off. I looked at the letter then quickly went to hide behind a bush when I hear someone coming outside. I stayed there while they called my name then went back inside, when I was sure I wasn't going to be seen I opened the letter. It read.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I know where we are but I cannot trust that the information will get right to you so I will not say it in this letter. Meet me just outside the city where we first arrived and I will explain everything. By the way how are you holding up since I know what kind of condition they are treating you in? Also do NOT use magic or even mention it for they do not know what it is and will most likely burn you at the stake for saying you use witchcraft. Meet me at midnight try not to be late. The only reason I ask for such a late time is simply because I can be assured that I won't be followed by the guards sine they will think I am asleep. DO NOT FORGET what I have said in this letter or I will hex you so much you'll be unrecognizable!_

_Sincerely H.G. (aka Princess Cass.) _

I looked over the letter one more time just to check if I had missed anything then finished hanging the clothes. I went inside and saw a plate of bread and cheese there was and a goblet of water beside it, there was also a note it stated.

_Ash,_

_Here is your dinner we have gone out and won't be back until late. I expect all of your chores to be complete also you are not to leave the house under ANY circumstances understand._

Your step father, Jonathan 

I then looked at the time it was quarter to eleven I decided that I would finish all else that I had to do then head out hopefully the trio of trolls wouldn't get back until after I had. I ate my dinner all the while the same thoughts crossed my mind.

_How the hell did I get myself into this? Will Granger be able to get me home? Will my hands stay this pruned forever?_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope it was long enough to keep everyone content. I also have a question does anyone have any idea where they are? If you do what do you think of it? Please let me know. Also all of you who are reading and aren't review please review!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**blueskyshymoon08**: Thank you and I'm glad you like it!

**the girl trapped in a dream**: Great minds think alike eh? Lol Anyway thanks for your review!

**Harry Potter Ninja**: I'M BACK lol! Thanks for your review!

**Nix 707**: As usual thanks for your support!

**As always thanks and if I missed you I'm sorry but as you already know I have a terrible memory but sorry anyway! **

**Sincerely and as always,**

_**Steelo **_


	4. An Interesting Way of Life

A/N: I know that there is no reason I can list here that can be accepted as to why I haven't written in so long, so I won't give one. I will however give my most sincere apology and hope that you'll forgive me for taking so long. Well enjoy.

* * *

**An Interesting Way of Life**Hermione POV 

We rode for a really long time and I must say for someone like me who hasn't been riding it really hurts. I didn't know what to do so my butt kept hitting the saddle every time the horse moved. After two hours of this torture we arrived at the palace.

It was magnificent and it looked like a castle straight from a fairy tale. It was white and the roof was a brick red. It had four tall towers, and from the looks of it every room had a balcony or some kind of ledge so you could see the ocean from where you were. With the mix of sea air and the sight of the wonderful palace it made everything feel so surreal.

We rode through the gates and were greeted by the sound of trumpets. As I ungracefully dismounted I heard another sound of trumpets and looked to see what it was.

When I turned around I was met with an astonishing site in front of me was the most beautiful women I've ever seen she made me feel so self conscious since it is quite well know that I am no real beauty. She wore a cream coloured long-sleeved dress that touched the floor and swayed as she walked. Almost as soon as you looked at her you could tell she was the queen. She had an air about her one that couldn't be mistaken for anything else but elegance and kindness. Atop her head she wore a silver crown with a ruby red diamond in the center. Her auburn hair was in curls and was flowing behind her as she walked towards me.

The man who had walked out of the palace with her was a tall dark haired man. He had the air of power and magnificence radiating off him. He wore black breeches and a black shirt, the cape, which he wore, was red. His crown was gold with a clear diamond in it. He followed the woman as she walked towards me.

"Welcome home Cassandra I am so glad that you are safe, your father and I have missed you greatly. " My mouth dropped making it look like I was about to make a foghorn sound.

"It's wonderful to see you as well mother, father." It really does feel weird calling new people mother and father.

We went into the palace and were met by 3 teenagers by the looks of it. Each of them looked like someone I knew. There were two boys and one girl. The one boy and girl had auburn hair and the other boy had brown curls like mine – only not as curly.

"Cass you're back I'm so glad to see that you're safe!" The girl who I noted reminded me of Ginny except that she was so much different.

"Yeah, we heard that some common boy was with you when they found you. What were you two doing?" The boy with brown hair said with an evil smirk. He reminded me of Theodore Nott, the Slytherin especially when he smirked as he was now.

"Dominic, quit it would you? Cass it's good to see you and I'm glad you're here since we are supposed to do you know what tomorrow." This boy reminded me so much of Ron it was funny, the only difference was he looked much more mature and understanding.

"It's good to see all of you too. Also simply for your information, no I did nothing with the boy who was with me." I could tell I would enjoy getting to know these three since they seemed like my group of friends minus Harry.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day getting to know my siblings and acquainting myself with the library, which was huge, if I may add. We ate dinner in a banquet hall and after that I retired to my room early, telling my "family" that the journey had tired me. Of course I had no intention of sleeping since I had to go and meet Malfoy

_Damn him! If he hadn't been the biggest imbecile in the world we wouldn't be in this mess. _I found myself thinking things along these thoughts as I snuck out of the palace, not a very easy task when you have at least a hundred guards between your room and the exit. I finally made it outside when I realized I would have to ride to get to where I wanted to go. The thought made me cringe. In the end I saddled up the mare that I'd been riding that very morning and we left the palace grounds.

It was quite a long ride longer than I remember but perhaps that is simply because we were galloping most of the time. According to my watch I had reached the meeting place early so I waited.

The minutes went by slowly almost as if they were mocking me. Then at last I saw a figure walking towards me. In the moonlight his hair glistened but I could see dark patches, it was quite an interesting site. As he drew closer I noticed his attire and was astonished. Draco Malfoy was a mess. He had soot – or what looked like it – all over his robes and his face was dirty. He looked surprisingly tired for someone whom I had just seen within the past twenty-four hours.

"Hello Granger, or should I be saying Princess?" He drawled as he came to halt in front of me.

"Malfoy nice to see you too," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Alright I can't stay long if you didn't know the palace is quite a ways away from here so I will have to ride hard to get back soon." He looked at me exasperatedly and nodded before he spoke.

"So first question where the hell are we?"

"We're in a fairytale." I took a moment for the information to sink in. If he was anything like Ron or Harry – whom I believe he is ­­-- then his reaction would be outrageous. I waited.

"What the hell do you mean we're in a bloody fairytale?"

"Well do you remember when we were in the library?" He nodded. " Well you know how we were fighting then things started spinning and we ended up here? It turns out we have ended up in my book."

"Oh I understand," maybe I was wrong and he wasn't like Harry or Ron. "It's all your fault you and your stupid book. I knew one day you would be the death of God's greatest gift to humanity." I looked at him perplexed.

"What life," I asked not understanding his statement.

"No, you fool, ME." Nope he was much worse than Ron or Harry he was a copy of himself except ten times worse.

"All right already would you let me finish! The fairytale we are currently in is called Cinderella except it is copy that has been changed. It works like this if the reader doesn't want the regular story then the book will change to how the reader wishes and will change back when the reader is finished. Unfortunately we can't do anything from inside the book unless we finish the story. Plus we can only hope no one decides to read the book because they could bring on terrifying changes to the book while we are here."

"So let me get this straight," Malfoy began. " We are stuck in a story book about some character named Cinderella. We have to play out the story, I'm stuck here with you and to top it all off this story could be changed at given time simply by some idiot picking up the book?"

"Well not quite, You see while I was reading the book I made some changes I made Cinderella a boy and the Prince into a Princess. I also made there to be a villain but not just "Cinderella's step family the sad thing is I can't remember what character the villain is. All I do remember is that the character is really evil and has a lot of power and wants to abolish the Princess so yeah that's about it." Malfoy looked at me dumbstruck.

"That's it, THAT'S IT! I knew it…I'm going to die… I'll never be able to play quidditch professionally… I'll never be voted world's hottest bachelor before I'm 19. " He continued his little speech for quite a while until I couldn't take it anymore.

SMACK

"Get a hold of your self for cripes sake I don't have time to bloody baby-sit. Now I don't have time to make plans now but I can later. At the moment I have to get going since it is one o'clock in the morning and if I'm caught out I'm sure I will be severely punished. So I will meet you back here in three days, alright?" He looked at me and nodded.

"What am I supposed to do from now until then?"

"Just play along, as long as you do as they tell you and act how they want you too then you won't draw attention to yourself."

"Fine. See you in three days." With that he turned around and walked off.

_He is by far the most complicated person I have ever met. Plus I still can't believe he thinks he's God's greatest gift to man._

These were my thoughts as I rode away into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the 4th chapter and I do believe it is a lot longer than usual (or at least I hope) also I must apologise to bobcat2007 because I didn't email her this chapter since I wanted to get it out as soon as possible.

I don't think I'll be able to update for the next 3 weeks due to the fact that I have a birthday party tomorrow and Sunday, a volley ball tournament the week after and possibly another party on the Saturday after that the v-ball. I most definitely will try to get one out but please don't be angry since I do have to update Deadly Turns as well.

Anyway I have to thank my supporters now since they've been great and without them would be nothing. But before I do that I just have to ask did any of you see pictures of Tom Felton in the new HP movie because I just have to say he looks so hot ok onto thank-yous.

**Me:** Thanks for you review and sorry I took so long to update.

**_lweb:_** Thanks, and I had a really great trip.

**_Blueskyshymoon08:_** Hey buddy, I'm back and I have to say I haven't heard from your story in a while. Update (I know I'm such a hypocrite lol).

**_Lylian:_** Sorry, I didn't mean to trick you and I know what you mean I really do hate when authors do that too. Thanks for your review.

**_Greenfly_:** Hey thanks for the review.

Also special thanks to Nix 707 for doing me that big favor you're awesome!


	5. Back Where We Came From

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a while hasn't it? I would like to apologize for that, you see I've been trying to get accepted to a school program and well I've been working really hard. So please forgive me for taking so long! Now that I'm back however I would like to ask for some help. You see I don't particularly like my writing style and I'm asking for any suggestions, if you like my style how it is let me know but I always up for advice because I just think my writing sounds, I don't know immature, you know? Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you review I am definitely going to be trying out the review reply thing! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Back Where We Came From**

**_My (author's) POV_**

It was a regular sunny day, there were a few clouds in the sky and it was a little windy but other than that the day was perfect! A man with a long stride, black hair and piercing eyes walked down a corridor in the castle. He seemed to be pondering something with great concentration because while walking he didn't seem to notice the puddle of water that was no less than five feet in front of him.

WHAM!

The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was a bunch of brown curls whip around the corner. Now Professor Snape had been in a pretty awful mood from before when he found out that his favorite student, his godson, was missing. His mood had gotten a little better when he had heard that the know-it-all Granger was missing as well. However his temperament was very edgy at the moment and that little stunt just made him loose it.

He jumped to his feet with some unknown agility and ran after the perpetrator. He caught up to them easily, grabbed their shoulder and whipped them around. The out come was so shocking Snape all most fainted.

Looking straight at him was a spiting image Hermione Granger, the bookworm the one who would never leave an assignment for more than one day, the one who followed rules to the brink. The one student he despised almost as much as he did Potter, the one girl who was supposed to be missing was standing right in front of him with a malicious glint in her eye.

However he could tell there definitely something different about her. She was wearing black low rise caprice with a chain belt, a deep red coloured halter top made out of what looked like silk, and she had on some runners that were black in colour. Her hair was done up in a bun, her bangs cascaded around her face, the ends of her hair were dyed red and finally she had slightly black/brown eyes. Yes, this girl was different all right.

"Miss. Granger, may I enquire as to where you have been these past few days and why you just tried to kill me?" Snape asked as calmly as he possibly could at the moment.

" Who, the Hell is Granger? My name is Cass, okay? And who do you think you are daring to question me?" The girl questioned with a huge attitude.

" 50 points from Gryffindor for rude language to a teacher, and now answer my questions." Snape said ferociously. He then gave her a glare that would have made any student quiver with fear but, surprisingly, had no effect on her.

" Okay, look fool, I'm gonna explain things to you, nice and slow. First off, I'm a princess, I don't answer to anyone lower than me. Secondly, I haven't been any where. I'm just wondering where the hell I am and why, in heavens name, I've been placed in this dump." She looked around in disgust.

Snape was furious but knew that this was going to get him nowhere so he tried another tactic.

"Ms. Cass, you are going to have to follow me and we will have to go and speak with Professor Dumbledore, " He then proceeded to pull her along the corridor. Until, she yanked her arm away, and pulled out a dagger that had somehow been concealed in her attir.

" _Talk about psychopath, who does this idiot think he is, touching me, pulling me down some strange corridor, in this indecent place. Looking so stupid in his little gothic outfit and disgusting looking hair that looks like it needs a good wash, maybe I'll get Rita to help him out." She said menacingly in her head. When she was finished her rant she looked at him with an angry glare_

By now Snape was about to loose his sanity. He looked upwards and started muttering something along the lines of 'what have I done to deserve this? I know I've done some shady things but please, please give me strength.' He then began to count to ten so that he could get his temper under control. He was just at 8 when he felt something hit his forehead. That's when he lost it.

Her Majesty didn't even know what had hit her because before she could even move she was tied up, unable to speak and was floating along the corridor. Snape on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear, which would most likely have been a very frightening sight.

The trek up to the Headmaster's office was uneventful if you call, students whispering, gaping and even whistling upon every corner Snape came upon uneventful. Finally they came to the Headmaster's office and came upon the stone gargoyle standing there.

" Sugar Quills," Snape said with the intention of going right in and was very surprised when the gargoyle didn't move.

" Oh darn it I forgot today is the day he changes passwords…Fizzing Whizbees, Chocolate Frogs, oh hell… Mars, Kit Kat, Hershey's Kiss', Smarties, Oh Henery, It's official I give up let me in you stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, thing!" With that he kicked the gargoyle with as much force as he possibly could.

Throughout the castle all that could be heard was

' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCH!'

Finally after what seemed like ages the gargoyle opened and out came Professor Dumbledore. The scene he came upon was an interesting one. With Professor Snape on the ground mourning over his foot, howling in pain and a strange girl hovering in the air bound with ropes all the Headmaster could do – other than falling to the ground with laughter – was let that twinkle show in his eye.

As Professor Snape finally came back to his senses Professor Dumbledor addressed him.

" Severus, may I ask why you have a student bound and hovering in the air?" The man looked at him with wary eyes.

"Headmaster this girl tried to kill me and claims that she is not Hermione Granger. She says that she somehow came here and has no clue who Miss. Granger is, though they look identical."

"That is a problem, isn't it since we found yesterday that Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy had both disappeared. Miss, would you care to explain?" The Headmaster asked as he undid the charms binding the girl and brought her back to the ground.

"Sir, I don't know how I came here, I was simply riding my favorite stallion then I somehow ended up here. My name is Princess Cassandra and I come from Ewoia."

"I see now what do you know about Miss. Hermione Granger?"

"Sir, I have never even heard the name all l know is that somehow I ended up here and _that_ man called me Granger." Cassandra said as she pointed to Snape, who in turn gave her a sneer.

"Well it seems that the rest of the school is unaware of Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy's disappearance, if you are here I should be right in assuming that there is a young man who looks quite like Mr. Malfoy we should find him." However as soon as he said this, shouts were heard from down the corridor. Running to see what the commotion was they came upon Harry Potter and Ron Weasly hanging a scared looking, look-alike Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter please put Mr. Malfoy down at once!" The Headmaster said sternly. Harry looked like he was about to go into shock. He complied at once to the headmaster's wishes.

"Sorry Professor, but he started it!" Ron said in an attempt to defend his friend.

"That Mr. Weasly gives you no right to use magic on a fellow student now I'm afraid I will have to deduct points, ten points from Gryffindor. Now please be on your ways for I need to speak with Mr. Malfoy." With that the duo walked off without looking back once.

"Now young man if you would kindly follow me to my office we will talk about how you got here and who you really are." He stated as he turned and walked down the corridor the trio now following him.

"Sherbert Lemon," stated the Headmaster.

"That's the password, that's what it is, something as simple as that? You mean that my poor toe suffered because of Sherbert Lemon? I knew those bloody candies would be the death of me." Snape ranted as they ascended the staircase. When they reached the door the Headmaster walked inside and offered everyone a seat.

"Now Miss. Cassandra you have told us that you just appeared here after a ride on your horse, so I must say I'm curious to here what your story is Mr. …" He asked as he turned to the blond haired boy.

"Arian sir, but everyone generally calls me Ash"

"Well Arian, please do explain your appearance here."

"Sir, I…uh… don't really know. I was doing an errand for my stepfather in the fields and then I suddenly appeared here. However I do happen to know her Majesty." The boy stated while looking at Cassandra.

" We've been friends for about 3 years now. We meet in that field twice a week just, so we can get a chance to talk, we both have issues at home**_"_** Cassandra said in an easy tone.

"From the way I see it you both are from the same place and it seems that both Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger have been transported to the same place. Now in any other case I would allow you to stay here and be sorted into houses since I know that you both have the abilities required to study here." When they both gave him questioning stares he continued. "This is a school for the learning of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now as hard as it sounds, you both have the talent, so I will allow you to stay however since in this certain situation you must listen to me very carefully." The two leaned in.

"Both of you look like two of the students who attend this school, these two students are the ones that have disappeared and gone to the place where you both came from. Right now we must make you go and act like them in their places so no one knows they are gone. Do you understand?" He looked at them and they both nodded.

" Now Cassandra, you will have to take the place of Miss. Hermione Granger, she is a Gryffindor and is a Prefect." She looked at him with a look that said ' what are you talking about?'

"Now Arian, you will be taking the place of Mr. Draco Malfoy, he is a Slytherin and is also a Prefect. It is said throughout the school that you two don't exactly like each other that much." From the side a snort was heard. Professor Snape gave them a look then just shook his head.

"All right you two don't like each at all, but that's beside the point. Now we have dinner right now so you will have to sit with your houses and after go back to your new dormitories. If you have any questions don't be afraid to come and ask me. Since we do not have more time I'm going to give each of you a copy of "Hogwarts A History" it will explain the background of this school also I will have it arranged that you both receive wands. Now we must be off so let us go." With that the Headmaster got up from his desk and walked to the door holding it open expectantly, then leading them down the stairs, down the corridor, and to the grand staircase. There he led down a bunch of stairs and into yet another corridor, down another set of stairs and finally to two giant oak doors, from which sounds of people talking and laughing could be heard.Glancing back at the two students and his college the Professor opened the doors and walked up to the staff table, but not before showing the two students which tables to sit at.

* * *

_**Cassandra POV**_

As the Headmaster began to talk, I sat down at the Gryffindor table beside the two people whom had called me over. These were the same boys who had been hanging Ash upside down. The red headed one reminded me of one of my brothers.

" 'Mione where have you been we've been looking all over for you I mean it's been two days and you just kind of disappeared." The black haired one said to me in a concerned whisper.

" 'Mione… hmmm… yeah…uh I was visiting my mother she was sick and I wanted to see if she was okay." I may have been a princess but I was a very good liar when I needed to be.

"Oh well how is she?" The red headed one inquired.

"Quite well now, you know how it is. She wanted to see me and all," I said with a certain pride in myself because I was taking the situation so well.

" 'Mione we've only been away for two days, your mother missed you that much already?" The black haired boy asked.

" I was away a lot over the summer you know, so she missed me quite a bit." All of a sudden we heard a commotion at the table where Ash was, he had just gotten up and some girl with blonde hair was on the ground. From what I had seen from before the girl had tried to kiss him. The two boys beside me looked and laughed saying that Malfoy – I am assuming that is what Ash's name is now - and some girl named Pansy were at it again.

For some reason, this statement brought up a very awful feeling in my stomach. This feeling is one that I have never felt before, it made me want to hit the girl with blonde hair, and the feeling scared me. Just then a red headed girl with blue eyes called the two, this girl had a striking resemblance to my sister.

" Santana?" I asked with shock etched all over my face. The red headed girl looked at me in a curious way then spoke.

"No, it's me Ginny, are you ok? Where have you been and did you hit your head…hard?"

"No, Gin she was visiting her mother because she was sick." The boy with red hair answered.

"Oh, so what's up with you three and congratulations Harry on making Quidditch Captain." She said to the boy with black hair that I now acknowledged as Harry.

"Thanks Gin we'll definitely have a tough season up against us, we need two new chasers since Alicia and Angelina are gone, we also need a new keeper since Wood is gone. Any of you interested?" I looked up from my dinner – the Professor had finished his speech now and we had begun to eat – with curiosity.

"What do you mean Harry?" I asked since I was a sporty kind of a girl I figured Quidditch must be a sport.

"We need some new players since the old ones are gone," he said in a slow manner.

"Could I try out for one of the positions?" I asked in hopes that they would agree. They all looked at me in with an incredulous look on their faces.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head Hermione? I mean you hate Quidditch, flying, basically all of it but now you want to join the team? Can you even fly?" Ron asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure and of course I can fly!" I said with a certainty that surprised even me. I mean come on I had no idea what the hell they meant when they said flying but I was willing to go with it.

"Okay 'Mione you can try out and we'll see how you do, which position do you want to try out for?" Harry asked me.

"Um… I was thinking about the Chaser position that sounds interesting." I said

"Okay well tryouts are on Saturday at 14:00." He said, as dinner was just about to finish. Just as he was getting up I had a flash of brilliance. The others had already left so I didn't feel to silly.

"Harry, do you by any chance have a book on Quidditch?" I said hopefully. He looked at me doubtfully so I continued." I mean I need something interesting to read, but if you don't then forget it."

" Sure, 'Mione. I mean I have "Quidditch Through the Ages" that you could borrow if you like." I silently thanked the heavens on my good fortune.

"That would be great," I said as we finally reached the top of the stairs that we had been walking. We stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in an ugly pink dress. I was so surprised when she spoke to us I jumped. Harry looked at me weirdly then spoke some words I guessed to be the password

" Jumping Worlds, " suddenly the portrait opened and he walked in. I was so immersed in shock that I didn't follow until Harry reached down grabbed me and pulled me up the stairs. Inside we came upon a room much like my sitting room back at the palace though I preferred black leather couches to red it was almost like home. He turned to me, said goodnight and told me he would give me the book in the morning then walked up a flight of stairs leading to where I can only guess the boy's dorms were.

I was just about to go up the other stairs when I realized I didn't know which dorm I belonged to so I turned around and I saw two girls sitting by the fire that looked my age. I walked over to them and I tried very hard to engage them in conversation since I was exhausted it was a little difficult but in the end I found out that their names were Parvati and Lavender also that they were in the same year as me and so they lead me up to our dorms. I got up there and found the name of the girl I was to impersonate, then without even changing I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Ash POV**_

This day couldn't get anyway weirder. A recap on my day would look like this:

_6 am: Got up eat my small breakfast and prepared breakfast for Steps. _

_7 am: Fed animals (cows, chickens, horses)_

_7:30 am: Washed Steps clothes._

_8:30 am: Washed downstairs windows._

_9:30 am_:_ Washed upstairs windows._

_10:30 am: Wash hallway floor_

_11 am: Begin to prepare lunch for Steps _

_Noon: Wait on Steps while they eat._

_1:30 pm: Wash dishes _

_2 pm: Went out to the field to get some berries for a pie._

_2:15 pm: Saw a girl fall off a horse, I ran to help her._

_2:30 pm: Saw the Princess Cassandra again we've been friends for a while now._

_2:35 pm: Some how ended up in some place that looked like the inside of a castle, no sign of Cass. _

_Lost track of time: Walking around and bumped into someone. They started to yell at me._

"_-": I yelled back, and then I was hung upside down. _

"_-": Old man, Princess Cassandra and another guy arrive; I'm placed back on ground._

"_-": I'm led off to old mans office with the Princess and other guy where we talk._

"_-": I'm told I'm now a student in this place and will go and sit with my house for dinner. _

I am now sitting in a magnificent hall at the Slytherin table – or so I'm told it is called – where I am being spoken to and I'm able to eat anything I want. It is an amazing feeling not having to ask if I may have something to eat. I am also guessing that this Draco Malfoy was a very powerful man since when I speak everyone listens and I sit in the middle of the table with people constantly asking of my opinion.

While I am sitting eating dinner, a girl, with short blonde hair and green eyes, comes up to me and puts her arm around me. She begins to talk to me in a very provocative way and then she tried to kiss my cheek, that's where I drew the line. I stood up so fast that she fell off the bench, I told her to get away from me. Everyone around me was laughing it was unnerving because these people didn't laugh really, they more like snickered and smirked. After things had settled down a boy approached me. He had black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. His skin was of a dark complexion and he had a sort of mysteriousness about him. He sat down next to me just as the desserts somehow just popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Dray, where've you been?" He asked in a tone that suggested mild concern but his eyes told me different. I have always been good at reading people, I guess it come from always being in the background always watching and never really speaking. I have always been a quiet person until I met Cass, she always encouraged me to speak up defend myself. I never really took it to heart.

"My father called me home needed me to do something," I said watching what his reaction would be.

"Oh right that, how'd it go?" His eyes looked worried as he asked this.

"It was interesting," I was spared having to say anything else for another boy came over and joined us. This boy had brown hair, slightly curly and an evil look about him. He had hazel eyes and was light in skin colour.

" Draco, you do realize that we have a Quidditch game in two weeks right?" The boy asked me in an urgent manner.

" Theo, relax alright, Draco just got back from a meeting with his father he'll deal with the Quidditch situation later. For now, don't worry about it. He's captain, he'll make the decisions." The black haired boy said.

"I know Blaise, it's just I don't want to suffer the embarrassment of loosing to the Gryffindors again I mean the look on Potter's face is so annoying." From what I could understand Quidditch seemed like a sport and considering I was ok at soccer and other things I guessed I would be ok. Then I remembered I was Captain of some team of some sport that I had no clue how to play.

"Blaise, do you have any books on Quidditch, I need something to read, and I'm bored?" I asked in what I hoped was a light hearted manner one that didn't let on to the fact that I was completely unsure of how to play the sport. Blaise and Theo gave me a funny look then Blaise answered.

"Yeah Dray, I have the same ones you do in your trunk."

"Oh yeah, how could I possibly forget, I was just hoping you had any new ones." I said in small hopes that maybe I could make myself not sound like an idiot.

" Now that you mention it, I do actually have a new one, you want it?" He asked as we came out of the great hall and walked towards what I could only call the dungeons.

"Yeah, that'd be great," as I said this Blaise turned and gave me a look then grabbed me and took me into a corner.

"Look, I know you're not Draco." As soon as he said this I was so scared, I mean the Professor had said let no one know you are not the people you are to impersonate.

"What'd you mean?" I asked in hopes that I could smooth things out.

"Dray would never say ' that'd be great' also he was there with me when I bought the new book on Quidditch plus he's already read every one of the books there are. Right now I don't think is the best time to discuss who you really are but we will. Also you should know for future reference Dray is basically the leader of the Slytherins with me, he answers to no one and he is always sure of himself. He terrorizes the Gryffindors and never smiles in public, only smirks, got that?" I nodded at him, making sure to memorize everything he said.

"For now we'll leave it at that. We shall talk tomorrow in a more private place. Also you'd better follow me for I have a feeling you have no idea where you're doing." I nodded again and with that he led me down some stairs and down a corridor then we stopped at a wall. I looked at him strangely and then waited.

"Impersonations," he said clearly as the wall suddenly opened up and we walked into a room that was covered in green and silver. There was a fire blazing in the girth and the couches were black leather. This didn't really suit me at all since I preferred red but hey it looked cool. He led me up some stairs and then into a room. He showed me my bed then the bathroom, after that he went and got dressed for bed – boxers and pj bottoms – by the time I was in bed he was as sleep. I went to sleep thinking something along the lines of

' _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ '

**A/N: Well that was definitely a long chapter. I don't know what happened I started and then just couldn't stop well I hope everyone enjoyed it and also I hope you answer my question in the author's note at the beginning. Also if you read my other story I will most likely be updating sometime in the next two weeks (hopefully, we'll how things go). Also thanks must go out to all my reviewers who didn't give up on me. Special thanks goes out to bobkat2007, my beta who didn't give up on me either. Well please review so I can try out that new review reply thing (I've been dying to) and I hope everyone had a Happy New Year and a Merry Christmas (Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or anything else you may have been celebrating). **

**My reviewers: Greenfly, blueskyshymoon08, Nix707, coolkidd, lwb, Kaydotsidot, **

**Viva Las Vegas07 happysmiles, _Me_ thank you so much for your reviews, thanks everyone else if I forget you (my memory sucks as you know) bye (please review)**

_**Steelo **_


	6. Time For A Change

**An: I'm terribly sorry that it's been a while, in any case I've just been trying to get my life together so please bear with me. Please note this story will take a slight turn. Draco will be showing a different opinion from this chapter on. I hate when authors write a story and then later revise it. So you need not worry if you've already read the previous chapters there is no need to go back. I will try to update regularly but I've realized it's not good to make promises that sometimes do have a chance of being broken. So I hope you enjoy and check out my latest story Reality that I will be updating within the next few days!**

**Also I thought a brief summary was in order, simply most of you won't have to go back and read what you don't' remember.**

**So far we've: Left Hogwarts, landed in a fairytale, switched places with the main characters, found out our social situations and are now trying to deal. Hopefully our favorite duo will find their way home.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco POV 

As a pureblooded child growing up I was never forced to do anything like housework. I was taught from a very early age that such things were for low lives, mudbloods and house elves. The thought never occurred to me that one day I might be placed in the same category as them.

The time that I have been in this accursed place has passed ever so slowly. I find it terribly difficult to control my temper. If there is one thing I have learned over my years is that one must never show emotion. At all costs keep things such as feelings at bay for once they are out in the open they will be used against you. Among learning the dark arts, poise and pureblood manner, indifference was one of the first lessons my bastard of a father taught me.

My father is a two-faced man. He can be the most captivating, intelligent, graceful man in the presence of those with power. However, behind closed doors, he a cruel, cold-hearted man who shows no mercy. This fact was brought to my attention a few years ago.

I had just come home from a day at Blaise's. It was the summer before my fourth year at Hogwarts. As soon as I walked through the door I could sense that something was afoot. The house was in darkness. Some may believe that because my father is a Death Eater our house is gloomy and morose. This is not the case. Never before in my life had I been in the Manor and not seen it full of light and elegance. This of course was my mother's doing. Narcissa Malfoy was an amazing woman. She had a way of making one feel good about themselves even in the worst of times. I remember when I was little she used to sneak us out of the house when Lucius was away. We would go for walks, picnics, and just good times. That was until Lucius got in the way. 

_I walked up the stairs to the third level. I crossed the hall and stopped in front of my mother's quarters. My parents hadn't slept in the same room for over seven years. Until this day I hadn't given it much thought, I simply believed it was the way things were done. _

_The hair on the back of my neck was on edge as I slowly opened the door. I could hear Lucius speaking to someone through the fire. He sounded mono-toned and emotionless. I heard him end his conversation; this is when I chose to make my presence known. I stepped into the room and I was immediately winded. The shock I felt cannot be compared. I was at a loss of what to do. _

_First I noticed the blood that had formed a pool on my mother's beautiful white carpet. I followed it up to the source and there she was. Lying as still as stone in all her magnificence. A look of pure hatred and betrayal graced her features. Her long, silky blonde hair was matted with her own blood. As I took in the situation I turned to face the man I assumed was her murderer._

_He looked at me with indifference and then turned to stare down at his deceased wife. I followed his gaze. I waited, there were so many thoughts running through my head. So many different reactions and not one of them seemed right. Finally I broke the silence. _

"_What happened," I asked as cold fury fought to break free. _

"_She defied me for the last time," Was all he answered. As soon as the words left his mouth I unleashed my anger. Before he could turn I had charged at him. I slammed him into the wall._

"_What gave you the right to take the one person who ever gave a shit about me?" I shouted. Never in my life have a felt such anger as I did that night. My mother was the only person that ever stood up to my father. I can remember many a time when Lucius and I would be in the dungeons. He would torture me to a near death point. My mother was the only one to ever place her life on the line for me. Before I could continue, I found myself thrown against the floor. I looked up and saw Lucius standing over me with a deranged glint in his eyes._

"_You dare disrespect me, boy?" He asked as he pointed his wand towards my chest. I made to stand, but found the action in vain as again I lay sprawled across the floor. The foot that had connected with my chest slammed down on me. _

"_I will not tolerate this behavior, Draco. You will respect me. Is that understood." As if to emphasize his point her laid the torture curse upon me. The last thing I saw before loosing consciousness was my father's sneering face._

From that day forward, I knew I would do everything in my power not to end up like my father. I remember my mother's words on the subject very clearly; to this day I can recite her exact words. She told me that though purebloods deem themselves above all others they are wrong. It is true that we may have pureblood, however, those who have pure hearts are the ones who truly achieve greatness. My mother had never really believed that muggleborns were scum. Through her teaches I was able to see that as well. Unfortunately, she is gone now and I must keep up appearances. If my father would

A loud noise brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ash, what the hell are you doing? I told you to finish polishing the floors. Here I come back and find you daydreaming. You stupid boy! After all I've done for you. When that wench died I allowed you to stay here. Now here you are skiving off work. Get back to work you lazy ass." As he finished he came over and slapped me across the head. It took almost everything I had to keep my temper in check and not do something I would regret later. As he walked away he cursed under his breath. I raised the scrubber I had, wishing I could knock him out with it.

I sighed as I went back to work. My hands were beginning to prune. This alone was enough to place me in a bad mood, add on a bunch of idiots for housemates and you've got a really bad day.

My thoughts began to drift again as I recalled the meeting today. Things must be going well for Granger. What was the world coming to, making her a Princess. I may not hate muggleborns but honestly that girl and I are like oil and water, we don't mix. There is no one I know that is able to rile me as much as she does.

I stand in triumph as I glance at my finished work. The floors gleam in the light from the windows. I gather my brush and bucket. Unfortunately as I am just about to exit the room who so enters. Why if it's not the two buffoons that dare order me about. I was just going to leave. I wouldn't have lost my temper had it not been for the large, disgusting amounts of mud being trod on my newly cleaned floor.

I lost it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," I roared.

"_We_ are going to go to that party over at Alena's. Ash, you should attend, but wait…. you can't!" Their laughter filled the room. Almost as soon as they finished I lunged. I just couldn't take it. Ordering me around, my clothes – if you could even call them that – but what really pissed me off was the eating arrangements. I would cook this very extravagant dinner and not be able to eat any. This would not work

"Do you two fools really think I'm going to wash this floor again?" My voice was low and my anger was starting to get the better of me.

"Well what else do you do?" Jason sniggered at this. Suddenly one of the chandeliers fell and landed not even two meters from where he was standing. He screamed, and then fled the room. I smiled despite my actions. Jack glared at me.

"You shall pay for this maggot!" He spun and followed his brother. I savored my victory while it last. It was terribly short lived. Later that night Jonathan came in. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of my closet of a room.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll regret the day you were born." He pushed me down the stairs. I grunted as my head came in contacted with the stone floor. He pulled me up and placed me into the cellar.

As he chained my leg to the wall, he smirked.

"You think you're funny do you, hurting one of my boys." A sadistic smile graced his face. " Worry not, I'll fix you soon enough." With that he slammed my head against the wall. I slid to the floor and as the door clanged shut I lost consciousness.

* * *

**An: Thank you for your patience with me. I am doing my best. That and I had a nasty bout of writer's block. Anyway hope everyone had a good Easter or at least a good day off. Please review and tell me your thoughts on things. **

**Sincerely,**

_**Steelo**_


	7. Author's note Don't Review

Alright I just wanted to let anyone who's interested know that I will be updating sometime this month or in early August. Also I have just recently updated my latest story (DM/HG) Reality. I would be so happy if you checked it out. I personally think it's the better of my three stories. Anyway if you have any questions please PM me. Please don't review on this author's note. Have a great weekend and I'll be updating soon.

Thanks a lot,

_**Steelo**_


End file.
